


The Parent Project

by Sugahyung



Category: Phan, Youtubers, dan and phil, phan smut - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Project partners to friends to lovers, Smut, YouTubers - Freeform, literally don't know how to tag, lol what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahyung/pseuds/Sugahyung
Summary: Dan and Phil get paired to take care of a realistic baby doll for a few days. Feelings arise.





	The Parent Project

**Author's Note:**

> This took 3 months to write please love me

The only real pass time Dan had in his Child Studies class was stomping on ants with his huge feet, which is what he was doing currently. It was an unbearably hot day outside, well at least as hot as it can really get in London, and of course, instead of burning and being eaten alive in the comfort of his own home, he was stuck in this classroom with people that didn't want to be here about as much as him. 

Don't get him wrong, Dan loved Child Studies, he was fairly enthusiastic about the subject and kinda hope to become a therapist someday, but goddamn it was way to hot out to be here today 

"Now class, I need to drag your attention away from your phones and your rude side conversations for just a few minutes so I can explain the directions for your final exam," Dan's teacher sighed, hoping maybe for once in her life, to be able to keep the attention of the students that only took this class for 'an easy grade.' Of course it worked for about 10 seconds of the directions, but once one side conversation starts in a classroom, the noise level raises real quickly.

"Well, for the ones who are still listening, you will be taking care of one of these," the teacher explained, holding up a horribly realistic baby doll. Some people were jumping in their seats, ready to take home one of the dolls, name it, and call it their own for 3 whole days.

"Now, taking into consideration that this school is not made of money so we a limited quantity of dolls and the fact that we only have a few weeks of school left, you will be working in sets of 2, as parents to the child for the 3 days."

She went on to explain how parenting is a true partnership and how this project would be a test of their skills to see if they were really ready to be parents. She also explained how the baby worked and the different needs of the baby. It wasn't even finding and treating the needs of the baby in the given time that were currently making Dan nervous, it was the fact that he was going to have to work with somebody else in this hell to parent the child. 

Dan was already socially awkward, he wasn't anything close to being enemies with anyone in the class, he didn't really hate anybody, but he wasn't exactly fond of any of them either. They were loud and they gave him a massive headache almost every day. 

The teacher began to say the names of the 'parents', telling everyone to go and sit with their partners. 

"Dan and Phil," the teacher called out

Dan nodded, even though it didn't really require a response, being careful not to look in Phil's direction, he didn't have a problem with Phil himself, he was just a bit intimidated by him. From what he knew, Phil was fairly popular among people and he was very confident in himself, which Dan could never imagine, every single tiny decision Dan ever makes is usually followed by an existential crisis or a fear he made the wrong choice.

Most of the class consisted of females, so Dan being paired with one of the only other males didn't exactly come as a shock to him, the teacher was almost entirely against females and males working together because she firmly believed that it would be too distracting for the both of them, which was kinda gross and very hetero-normative, but Dan didn't question her, there was no use.

"Hey," Dan heard from beside him, making him jump slightly. He looked in the direction the voice was coming from, and was met with a pair of cheerful blue eyes. 

"Hi," Dan smiled back awkwardly, trying not to outwardly show his nervousness.

"The teacher said we have 10 minutes to come up with both a boys and girls name and to come up with a plan for the next 3 days," Phil said, getting right on with what had to be done.

"Alright, did you have any names in mind?" Dan asked, warming up a little to Phil. There would be no use staying nervous, they would never get anywhere with this project if he did.

"For a boy I quite like the name Finn, I don't really know about a girl," Phil shrugged. 

Dan sat to think for a minute before coming up with a few names on the top of his head and tossed them out at Phil for him to decide which he liked best.

"I quite like Daisy or Allison, those are cute names," Phil responded 

Dan nodded in response, "I do really like Daisy." 

After a few minutes of small talk, ultimately coming to the decision that since Phil lives alone, they would stay at his house for the three days, and checking in with Dan's mum to make sure it was okay, the teacher began calling up 'couples' to get their baby, making an entire show on presenting the babies to them, giving them another brief explanation on how the baby works before handing them a carriage and sending them back to their seats.

"Dan and Phil!" The teacher called them up.

Dan and Phil looked at each other for a brief second before walking to the teachers desk, seeing a life sized baby boy doll lying there. 

"Alright so the doll has 4 basic needs, feeding, changing, rocking and burping. Burping needs to be done after every feeding but may need to be done more frequently than that, you will both be wearing bracelets that will make it so that the baby can identify who you are when you pick him up, once again, this is a joint effort so you both must care for the child, in the end it tracks back to my computer and by code I can tell if one of you did all of the work. When the baby identifies you, you'll hear a beeping noise, realistic I know, and you can continue to care for him, you must also pick up the baby and rock him from time to time or he will be more fussy and will cry more often. Now that that's clear, what would you like to name your bouncing baby boy?" the teacher fake smiled at them

"Finn?" Phil mouthed at Dan as confirmation. Dan nodded.

"Finn," Phil said

The teacher nodded in response and put it into the computer before handing them the baby and a carriage and sending them back to their seats.

After Child Studies was over it was, thank god, the end of the school day. Dan held the baby carriage in his hands walking along beside Phil, earning some very strange looks from people walking by, but Phil seemingly paid no mind to it, simply smiling at anyone who looked in Dan's direction too long, making them look away. 

They both headed out the doors and to Phil's car, beginning to drive to Dan's house to retrieve a few things for the days Dan would be spending with Phil. 

When Dan emerged from his house, backpack filled to the max with everything Dan assumed he would most likely need for those days, he quickly gave his mum a hug, bidding goodbye before turning around and heading out the door. When he turned around, the sight in front of him almost made his heart melt. Phil was stood in front of the back door of the car, holding Finn in his hands, rocking the doll in his arms gently and seemingly singing a soft lullaby to it. Dan ignored the warm, tight feeling in his chest and the smile tugging at his lips before making his way over beside Phil, checking to see if he needed any help.

"He started crying while you were inside, little guy just wanted to be rocked I guess," Phil smiled at Dan as the crying subsided and Phil carefully placed the doll back into his carriage, buckling him in before both of them got back in the car and began driving to Phil's house, Dan sitting in the back seat, just in case the crying started up again. 

And it did. Dan hadn't heard the full force of the cry the first time and was quite taken aback when eardrum bursting screams suddenly filled the car.

Phil checked in the mirror quickly, chuckling as he saw Dan's surprised and offended face from the sound before Dan unbuckled the carriage and took out the baby, making sure the bracelet scanned before gently rocking the baby, coming to discover he wanted to be fed. 

Just a few seconds later, they pulled up to Phil's house, Phil saying he would take Dan's stuff upstairs while Dan finished feeding and burping the baby and that he would come back. 

Dan looked down at the doll, almost wanting to laugh at how the face of the doll stayed looking exactly the same while it let out such horrible screams. 

"Hello," Dan said gently to the doll, vaguely remembering the teacher saying that the doll strongly reacts to sounds while crying/feeding/being burped etc., softly shushing the somewhat fussy doll while he burped him. 

Phil returned a few seconds later, opening Dan's car door for him, allowing him to get out with the baby before quickly retrieving the carriage from the back of the car and putting the baby into it as they made their way inside.

Phil had explained the layout of his house, it was rather small but kinda nice. He had decided that he and Dan would be sleeping in the same room, if that was alright with Dan of course, so they would both have easy access to the baby when he began crying at night. Dan agreed to that.

Later that night, Dan and Phil were sat on the couch in their PJ's, it was around 11pm and considering it was a Thursday night and neither of them had classes on Friday, neither were concerned about what time they went to bed, as they could sleep in..right? 

Wrong. 

The boys made the mistake of staying up until almost 4am, as at 6:30am, they were rather rudely awoken by screams filling the room. 

"I've got it," Dan mumbled lazily, getting himself out of bed and walking over to the baby and picking him up, waiting for the bracelet to scan, but it didn't.

After about a minute and a half of the crying not subsiding, Phil sighed and opened his eyes, putting on his glasses and looking over at a very tired, messy haired and clearly distressed Dan. 

"What's wrong?" Phil asked in a husky tone, yanking off his covers and making his way over to Dan. 

"My bracelet won't scan," Dan said, trying to hide the panic in his voice

Phil sighed, slightly annoyed, reaching out and gently taking the baby from Dan's arms and scanning his bracelet over it, rocking the baby until he calmed back down.

"Why didn't you say anything like 5 minutes ago instead of just standing there?" Phil said, the hint of annoyance in his voice apparent.

Dan shrunk back into himself, apologizing and explaining that the bracelet had been working just fine all of last night.

The crying slowly stopped and Phil put him back into the carriage before rubbing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap there, just a little tired."

Dan nodded in response, still feeling slightly guilty and internally beating himself up for not just waking Phil up when he should have.

"Well, no sense going back to bed, I think we're both pretty awake right now, wanna have an early breakfast and watch the sunrise?" Phil suggested. Dan nodded before picking up the baby carriage and they headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

"Ya know this thing here is quite the arm workout," Dan said, pretending to weight lift the baby carriage.

"Yeah yeah I know, be careful with that, I don't know you well enough to trust you to not drop our child down the stairs," Phil said before almost tripping over a stair himself

Dan turned his head, trying not to let Phil see him laughing, "It's alright," he continued the conversation, "I've known myself for 21 years now and I don't trust myself to not drop our child down the stairs." 

About 10 minutes later, Dan and Phil were both in the kitchen, singing softly along to a random selection of music Phil had on his phone plugged into a speaker. Dan was holding their child, his bracelet having worked this time, feeding him while attempting to help Phil out a little making breakfast. 

After 'Time Is Running Out' by Muse played, the next song made Dan burst out laughing and Phil blushed, it was 'Gotta Go My Own Way' from the High School Musical 2 movie.

"Do you really want to expose our child to High School Musical songs? He could grow up to be a High School Musical fanatic," Dan laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with being a High School Musical fanatic, if he were to become one, he would be just like me," Phil laughed as well, his tongue sticking out slightly through his teeth and his eyes crinkling up into what Dan deemed to be the most beautiful smile he's ever seen on anyone's face in his life.

"Fair enough," Dan said, beginning to sing along while burping the baby, "I can't believe Finn is gonna grow up to look exactly like Troy Bolton."

"I mean if your haircut is saying anything here than probably," Phil stuck his tongue out at Dan, beginning to plate the pancakes and bacon

"You take that back!" Dan said, trying to feign seriousness while carefully placing the baby back in the carriage and putting the blanket Phil had brought out for him last night over him. Phil had told Dan the entire story surrounding the little pink blanket they were using for Finn. Told Dan that his grandma had given the little pink blanket with silver stars on it to his mother before Phil was born because Phil's mum had actually been expecting a girl. Phil explained that he quickly got attached to the little blanket and used it for so long he actually brought it with him on his first day of primary school where a bunch of people laughed at him for having a pink blanket. Phil said that most kids, if they were made fun of for anything, normally wouldn't know what to do with themselves and would cry in a corner but not Phil. Whenever he was made fun of, he would simply pick up his pink blanket and whip them with it as hard as he could.

"Did that not get you in trouble?" Dan had laughed at the ridiculous story

"Oh it did, little Phil just didn't care at all," 

 

Dan smiled to himself as he recalled the story Phil had told him and sat down at the dining table next to the carriage as Phil brought out breakfast. Phil sat himself next to Dan, checking his phone and sending out a few texts quickly before they both started eating. Phil's dining table was conveniently placed next to a giant window that was facing out over the houses by Phil's and it was a perfect place to watch the sunrise from. 

"Quite a nice sunrise this morning," Dan said, swallowing a mouthful of pancakes.

"I reckon it'll be a nice one today," Phil said, taking a sip of his coffee, "we should go out and do something, I know for a fact that I need to go get some groceries if you feel like tagging along, if not I can teach you how to use the TV remote and you can stay here with the baby."

 

"No I'll tag along, sounds like fun," right as Dan said that, screams filled the room

"Your turn," Dan said sighing, rubbing his temples and barely flinching at the sound, with how tired he was right now, any noise pitched slightly above a normal speaking voice gave him one hell of a headache. 

Phil nodded and picked up the baby. After last night, distinguishing between the different cries for what the baby needed was a lot easier, and this time he needed to be changed. Phil placed him down on the table, using the blanket to prop his head up before beginning to change him

Dan kept his gaze out the window, willing his head to stop pounding as he finished his food. 

The crying ended immediately after the baby was changed and Phil went to put him back in his carriage, but right before he could, the fussing began again and Phil quickly pulled the baby close, beginning to rock him, he didn't full on start crying again, but he was making fussy noises and both Dan and Phil knew through their own mistakes that those noises should absolutely not be ignored. 

Phil sighed, rocking the baby and speaking softly to him, making the same heart eyes and goofy smile he had the first time he held the baby yesterday.

"Man my foods gonna get cold," Phil whined, hoping the fussing would stop soon so he could eat his breakfast and still have it be at least mildly warm. 

Dan picked up Phil's fork, getting a pancake absolutely coated in syrup and fed it to Phil.

"Thank you," Phil mumbled through his mouthful, "see this is the teamwork part of the project the teacher was talking about."

Dan laughed, shaking his head at the giant goof of a boy sitting next to him. He picked up a piece of bacon and fed that to him as well, the fussing slowly but surely easing and Phil held his breath as he put Finn back in his carriage, praying to god it wouldn't start up again, and thank god it didn't.

Phil quickly finished his breakfast and Dan was quick to offer to do the dishes while Phil went to get a shower before they went out, to which Phil kindly accepted and headed upstairs. 

Dan collected the dishes and began doing them, stopping a few times to calm the baby that seemed to be extra fussy today, hoping to god it didn't disturb everyone in the grocery store. If he did, he would get Phil to kindly tell them to fuck off anyway. 

About 25 minutes later, Dan was still stood in the kitchen, having just finished the dishes and cleaning up a bit around the kitchen, holding Finn in his arms, the baby wasn't necessarily being fussy at this point, but Dan kinda liked holding a baby in his arms, it made him feel like he had something that was truly his to love and protect, even though he knew that wasn't true. He was smiling down at the doll in his arms, blissfully unaware that Phil was looking at Dan from the doorway, looking at Dan with the same heart eyes Dan had seen him look at the doll with 

Phil tried to hide the smile on his face as he watched Dan gently rocking the doll in his arms, cooing at him and speaking in a high pitched baby voice. To most this would look really weird. I mean a grown man is standing in his kitchen in Pikachu pajamas, looking about as tired as a man can get, rocking and speaking to a doll like it can hear him, but to Phil this was one of the most endearing sights he had ever seen in his entire life and he had to look away and break his silence to avoid the inevitable blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Alright daddy Daniel, you should probably go get changed, has everything been alright with the baby while I was showering?" Dan jumped slightly, having been caught being embarrassingly mushy, putting the baby back in the carriage.

"Yeah, he seems to be a bit fussy this morning so keep an eye on him, but other than that he hasn't been impossibly fussy," Dan said, leaving Phil with the baby to go get changed for the day.

When Dan emerged a few minutes later, having freshened up a bit and changed into some jeans and a gray shirt, Phil was gently rocking the carriage on the counter while putting his sneakers on. 

"You ready to get going?" He asked, not looking up from his sneakers

"Yeah," Dan said, slipping on his sneakers and waiting for Phil before grabbing the baby carriage and heading out the door. 

Dan buckled in the carriage and went to the other side and got in the car. Phil drove carefully, as the roads were paved, but not very well and he didn't want to disturb Finn. The drive to the store was quite a long one, not too long, but about 20 minutes, and 5 minutes into the car ride, after having not heard any sounds in a while, Phil piped up.

"Everything okay back there?" He asked taking a quick glance back and seeing Dan fast asleep with his head against the window. Phil slowed down the car a little more as to not disturb Dan and to make the car ride a little longer so Dan could get more sleep. He deserved it.

Phil hummed along quietly to some Marianas Trench while driving. It was only about 8:30am and it was quite cool outside, but it made all that much more pleasant, there were few cars out early on a Friday and the sun was shining bright. After about 20 more minutes, they arrived in the almost empty grocery store parking lot. Phil parked close to the door and turned off the car, getting out and getting the carriage out of the back, thankful that the baby hadn't started crying while Dan was sleeping. 

"Dan," Phil said gently, shaking Dan's shoulder. No response

"Dan wake up, we're at the grocery store," Dan scrunched up his nose and grunted in response, slowly opening his eyes to see a beaming Phil all up in his face. He wasn't complaining to say the least.

Dan rubbed his eyes and fixed up his shirt that had rolled up a bit while he was sleeping, fixing his hair before getting out of the car. He was fully aware that he looked about halfway to death but if anyone said anything he would just blame it on the baby, not at all putting the blame on himself for staying up until 4am with Phil. 

"Why don't you just leave the carriage in the car?" Dan asked walking over to the side of the car Phil was on.

"What do you mean?" Phil looked a bit confused.

"I mean they have carts with little seats on them for babies we can use, probably be a lot easier than lugging around a giant carriage with us," Dan suggested. 

Phil agreed with him, taking the baby out of the carriage and handing him to Dan before putting the carriage back in the car. They both proceeded to the door, somewhat thankful that the parking lot was empty at this time as they both looked exhausted and it would feel weird to have people staring at them while they have a baby in their arms while grocery shopping.

Halfway to the door, the baby began fussing again and thank god he just wanted to be rocked, because if he needed to be changed, Dan would have no ides what to do. Dan rocked him gently in his arms, smiling down at him and from afar this would really just look like a happy couple with their newborn baby. 

"You know to a lot of people in the store we're probably just gonna look like really awkward parents of a newborn," Dan chuckled nervously, almost sweating at the very first mention of being in a relationship with Phil.

"You know I don't think I would be mad at that," Phil said, smiling but not really looking in Dan's direction, a bit scared of the possible reaction.

Dan started blushing like mad and looked away, laughing a bit, his brain not really processing what Phil said and shrugging it off as friendly teasing. And if Phil felt his heart drop a little by the lack of reaction, he didn't show it.

The boys continued on their grocery shopping adventure, having a few people look at them with the baby really weirdly, some people looked happy, like they could coo at what they thought was the happy gay couple with a newborn and others looked disgusted. Both Dan and Phil tried to ignore those people. 

"What should we get to make for dinner tonight?" Phil asked Dan, looking around the store

Dan shrugged, not being very good at decisions and also not knowing at all what Phil liked other than pancakes and bacon.

"Well lately I've really been craving chicken alfredo if you're up for that," Phil said as he walked through an aisle, holding up a package of fettuccine noodles questioningly

Dan immediately nodded, "sounds great."

Phil nodded, putting 2 jars of alfredo sauce into the cart and a package of noodles, hoping to make a little extra so they wouldn't have to properly make breakfast tomorrow, and could just have some leftovers instead. 

'Welcome to the life of a University student' he thought to himself as they continued on. 

As they were about halfway done with their shopping, the baby started screaming in the middle of an aisle, people stopping and staring at them as if they had just ruined their entire day. Of course this would be the time where the baby needed to be changed. They walked over to an aisle with no people and quickly scanned Phil's bracelet, Phil changing the baby as quickly and as carefully as he possibly could before they continued walking, of course just a minute later, the baby began fussing as Phil was picking out some vegetables.

Dan picked up the crying doll and scanned his bracelet, holding his breath every time before it scanned now, praying it would work, he didn't want another incident like this morning. Thankfully the bracelet scanned and he picked up the baby, the pink blanket covering most of the doll as he rocked the doll in his arms.

"Aw, who's the little girl?" A random girl, probably about Dan's age came up to him 

Dan tensed up at the sudden social interaction, knowing he couldn't avoid talking to this total stranger.

"Uhm, this is my son actually," okay so it wasn't a TOTAL lie, but Dan panicked, hoping that the stranger would leave him alone. Of course not. 

"Ooh a single dad, I dig that, why is your SON wrapped in a PINK blanket though?" The girl laughed a little.

Dan wanted to cringe, he also kinda wanted to be rude and go off on her about how he's allowed to wrap his son in a pink blanket if he wants to, but instead he was, of course, awkward. 

"It's just a blanket, not really that big of a deal," Dan said back

The girl gave him a weird look in response but seemingly chose to ignore what he said and continued talking instead.

"My name is Brittney, and you are?" the girl said 

Dan looked her in the eyes for the first time, almost immediately noticing that they were almost the exact same colour as Phil's but lacked the beauty and sparkle Dan saw in Phil's, and before he could say anything back, Phil interrupted.

"He's with me," Phil said, looking at the girl with a tinge of rage in his beautiful eyes, he gently took the baby out of Dan's arms before putting him back in the seat of the cart before taking Dan's hand and interlocking their fingers, "I don't think we've met, I'm Phil and you are?"

The girl, Brittney, looked extremely taken aback by Phil interrupting, backing away some.

"Uhm, I'm-I was just going actually, nice to see you," she said as if she knew them and turned on her heels quickly and left.

When she was out of sight, Phil dropped Dan's hand and Dan naturally almost reached back out to try and hold it again but instead held himself back and began walking alongside Phil again.

"I didn't like her," Phil said simply before they continued on shopping, quickly grabbing what they needed before paying and leaving.

The car ride heading back home was quiet. Dan was still internally trying to recover from whatever had happened back in the grocery store and Phil seemed a bit on edge at the moment for some reason. 

"Thanks for saving my ass back there at the store, she was a bit...forward I guess," Dan said a bit awkwardly, trying to make conversation and not focus on the fact that Phil could probably squeeze the life out of the steering wheel right now if he wanted to with the grip that he had on it. 

"She was a bitch is what she was," Phil snapped quickly and Dan almost choked on his own spit. Phil almost never swore, so to hear him swearing while angry was both horrifying and arousing all the same to Dan. 

"I think you might be overreacting a bit," Dan said carefully, fearing what Phil might say next, but Phil just went silent for a minute, stopping at a red light before sighing heavily and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah I know, I do that sometimes, sorry," Phil said, shaking his head and laughing like he couldn't believe himself. 

"It's alright, why did you get so mad though?" Dan decided to try, immediately regretting opening his big mouth, wondering why he couldn't just keep the peace for one goddamn second.

Phil simply shrugged and Dan noticed him grip the steering wheel harder again and decided not to say anything more about it, it just gave him something else to think about all night long, fearing he's fucked up everything. 

And the car was back to being silent again. Dan just stared out the window the whole time, on occasion picking up the fussing baby and rocking him before placing him back in his carriage. 

They pulled up to Phil's house about 15 minutes later, getting the groceries out of the back as Phil said he would get the baby. They headed inside, already exhausted just from that one trip to the store and back, knowing it was from lack of sleep and that it was all their faults, well Dan really just blamed himself, had his bracelet just worked, Phil wouldn't be so tired and snappy. He wasn't really sure how he could explain blaming this on himself but it seemed ridiculous to him to blame an inanimate object so he placed it on himself instead. 

The clock read just past 10:00am and Dan and Phil unofficially decided to chill out for a bit, Phil scrolling through his phone and Dan getting his laptop, sitting next to Phil and going on tumblr. He could still sense the tension in the room and decided to break it by asking Phil if he wanted to watch some random YouTube videos with him. Phil agreed, moving closer to get a better look at Dan's laptop screen, and they stayed there for far too long, a lot longer than they expected, as the next time they both looked up from the puppy videos they were cooing at, it was 4:30 in the afternoon. 

"Shit, we should probably get started on dinner," Dan said looking at Phil, his breath catching as he became suddenly aware of their close proximity, looking away quickly, trying his best to be subtle but he never could be. 

"Yeah probably," Phil said getting up from the couch

Dan immediately missed the warmth radiating from Phil's body but dismissed the strange thoughts, getting up to join him in the kitchen.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, they sat together on the couch, Dan watching movies and Phil doing his 2 hour online evening course. Dan decided in that time it would only be proper if he took care of the babies needs and made sure to tell Phil not to worry about it if he started crying. 

As it reached 11pm, Phil was just finished with his online class and Dan was about halfway through Toy Story 2, and they decided it would be best if they called it an early night, well, an earlier night than yesterday. 

They trudged upstairs to Phil's room, both of their arms starting to feel the effects of carrying the baby carriage and as they were tiredly walking, they started having an empty argument over who had been carrying the baby more that day and who would be carrying it around more tomorrow. Neither of them were upset whatsoever, it was more for conversation purposes. Really they didn't care that much and they both knew that they were so tired they wouldn't remember the stupid exhausted argument tomorrow morning. 

They changed into their pajamas, Dan laughing quietly to himself at Phil's stupid emoji pajama bottoms but mentally beating himself for adding the word 'adorable' into that mixture. 

Dan was starting to become aware that he was having feelings for Phil. He had always thought that Phil was attractive but he never thought much of it because he never thought he would ever get to actually talk to Phil and ignoring any form of attraction towards him whatsoever as he never interacted with Phil worked for Dan for a while. But now it was fucking him over.

"This is way too early on, for fucks sake I've known him for what, just over 24 hours now? This is stupid," Dan thought to himself as he and Phil climbed into bed.

Phil seemingly had no sleeping troubles and was a very heavy sleeper, which Dan completely envied about him at this moment in time. He had gotten about 3 hours of sleep - maybe not even that - the previous night, yet here he was, at 3am, over tired from not sleeping in almost an entire 24 hours and on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Dan was fully aware of the way that his brain worked, it was quite weird to him, because he was aware of what he was thinking, what he was feeling, he was just overly aware of himself, yet he felt as though he had absolutely no control over his brain whatsoever. Whatever he was thinking and feeling he was overly aware of but he couldn't change a damn thing about it and he hated that about himself. 

While Phil lay in a small puddle of his own drool, blissfully unaware of the hot tears streaming down Dan's face at 3am, Dan was biting his own lip in an attempt to keep quiet and willed his chest to enlighten a bit, the pressure making it hard to keep in his sobs. 

At this point he had no idea why he was even crying, the day had just seemed to take a weird turn after grocery shopping and he didn't know why he felt like such a fuck up. He wiped his eyes, praying to god Phil didn't wake up to him being a blubbering mess, not just because he looked the way he felt, but also because if Phil woke up he would almost certainly ask what was wrong and Dan didn't know what he would tell him.

Would he tell him it was from being overly exhausted?

Would he tell him it was because of his newfound feelings for his project partner?

Would he tell him it was because of his severe depression? His anxiety maybe?

Would he tell him it was because of the text he had received earlier from his Dad, that had long ago left them, calling Dan a 'faggot' and a 'failure'?

While Dan himself wasn't 100% sure which one of those events were making him break down at this time at night, he knew it had been a hard day and silently prayed tomorrow would be a little better.

As all the possibilities of what he could possibly tell Phil if he woke up scattered his brain more than it already was, screams filled the room, and this time it wasn't Dan's conscious, it was the doll. 

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Dan mumbled to himself, wiping his eyes before reaching over to get his bracelet to scan.

But it wasn't there. 

"Fuck, where did I put that?" Dan couldn't recall even taking it off, yet it wasn't on his wrist anymore. Phil began to stir in his sleep and Dan considered waking him up, as much as he didn't want to at all. 

He spent another minute looking for the bracelet for ultimately deciding to wake Phil, recalling Phil's reaction the previous morning when Dan hadn't woken him up.

"Phil, Phil wake up please," Dan's voice came out as a cracked sob, not intending to make the fact that he was crying so obvious

Phil's eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times before immediately looking very concerned over at a clearly distressed Dan, "Dan what's wrong?" 

"I can't find my bracelet and the baby is crying and-" Dan began rambling on, tears streaming down his cheeks once again, his eyes burning, wanting so badly to shut and to let him sleep but his brain not allowing him to.

Phil quickly got out of bed, turning on a lamp before going over to the carriage and changing the dolls diaper before rocking it a little and putting it back in the carriage. As this was happening, Dan looked over and saw his bracelet sitting right where Phil had been laying. He picked it up and put it on the table beside him. 

Dan suddenly became fully aware of the mess he looked right now and started rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying for almost an hour now, though the wet tear-stained pillow where his head had been wasn't hiding anything. 

Phil made his way back over to the bed, sitting down beside Dan and looking over at him. Dan wasn't sure just what Phil was planning on doing or saying, but Dan just shuffled further, looking away as he felt more tears welling up.

"Dan," Phil said softly, "can you look at me for a sec?" 

Dan decided there was no use hiding his face anymore, Phil more than likely already knew he was crying. 

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, looking over at a very gentle eyed and concerned Phil, all of the tears and sounds he had been hiding for what felt like hours now suddenly coming to the surface and bursting out. 

"Aw, come here Dan," Phil said, pulling Dan into a warm embrace, Dan's upper body collapsing into Phil's as Phil shushed him softly, humming a song that Dan didn't know and running his fingers through Dan's hair. Dan was ugly crying big time at this point, choking on the sobs he was, for some unknown reason, still trying to keep inside. 

Phil held him tightly, pulling Dan's entire body against him and Dan decided right then and there that he absolutely did not deserve to have an angel like Phil Lester in his life and he began sobbing harder, getting to the point of crying so hard he was silent, his head going to how bad he wanted Phil but how Phil deserved so much better than him, didn't deserve someone so fucked up. 

After about 10 more minutes, Dan was taking deep breaths, his sobs having subsided moments ago. He focused on the sound of Phil's heartbeat, his warm body and the beautiful hums of a song Dan still couldn't recognize, coming to realize he should probably explain himself to Phil or let him get back to sleep.

Dan began stuttering out words, trying to explain himself but ultimately sighing and looking down, his face red from embarrassment and drying tears as he realized that nothing he tried to say made any sense whatsoever. 

"It's alright, you don't need to say anything," Phil whispered softly against Dan's hair, "I've been there too." 

Dan truly felt blessed at this moment, this guy, who he barely even knew, had just witnessed one of Dan's worst mental breakdowns and he didn't run away, tell Dan he was overreacting or kick Dan out of his house, but instead comforted him and was gentle and loving. 

"I'll be right back," Phil said, kissing the top of Dan's head, going to get up but freezing for just a second as he realized what he did but playing it off cool, not addressing it and going to do whatever he needed to do. 

Dan sat back against the headboard of Phil's bed, a blush spreading across Dan's cheeks, though you couldn't really tell as his cheeks were already red. He got out his phone, knowing full well it was a terrible idea and seeing 3 new texts from his dad. Dan's father really seemed to be out to get him. When Dan was only 11 years old, he sat with his parents and told them he thought he might be gay, his mother being happy Dan had expressed how he was feeling with them but his father was absolutely fuming, yelled at Dan and told him to go in his room, said he didn't want to see his disgraceful face anymore. That night had been one of the worst nights of Dan's life, as he lay in his room, he could hear his parents screaming at each other through thin walls, his dad saying he hadn't raised his son to be a 'faggot', (A/N I just wanted to note that I do not take the word 'faggot' lightly and I don't use it unless in cases such as this, it is entirely for the story's purpose. Thank you.) and saying so many other horrible things Dan tried to block out of his mind. Dan's younger brother had come in to Dan's room during the screaming match that was going on and sat on Dan's lap, saying he heard what Dan told mum and dad and saying that he loved Dan. After that night, Dan never saw his father again. 

Enter stage left, severe depression. 

It was just recently that Dan's father had somehow gotten his number and began texting him. Dan could block him and it was almost making him feel sick, but he didn't want to. This was his own father, his own flesh and blood that he hadn't spoken to in almost 10 years, and every time Dan felt like blocking him, his father would use a manipulation tactic on him, saying 'you wouldn't wanna block your own dad would you?' claiming it broke his heart that Dan would want to entirely cut off contact with him, asking him 'you wouldn't want to never be able to contact me again would you? You'll regret it when I'm dead.' and it was really getting to Dan. Dan never told his mother that any of this was happening, there had already been too many times that Dan had caught his mother crying in her room alone, having the TV up loud to drown them out, sometimes with the phone in her hand, calling Dan's father over and over, praying to god for a response but never getting one, and Dan, by no means, wanted to bring back any of those awful nights and memories back to her, she had been through enough. 

So Dan suffered in silence. 

The texts sent this time weren't as bad as earlier the day before, this time just attempting confront Dan on the fact that Dan was ignoring him and he knew it. 

"Who're you talking to?" Dan just about jumped out of his skin as he realized Phil was extremely close behind him and immediately panicked and closed his phone, putting it on the table next to him and looked away from Phil 

"Nobody," he said flatly.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Phil asked, sitting back next to him, handing Dan a wet cloth to wipe his face down with and some ice cream for both of them.

Dan accidentally snorted a laugh in response, "definitely not."

Phil went silent for a second, "boyfriend?"

"No, I don't have either of those so there are no issues with that," Dan replied, wiping his hot cheeks down with the cloth and beginning to eat his ice cream with Phil, knowing full well that eating ice cream at 3am was an awful idea but not caring at all. 

Phil simply nodded his head, "this might be a bit much to ask and I might be overstepping my boundaries big time, you don't have to answer, but do you have a sexuality that you personally identify with?"

Dan was taken aback a bit by the personal question but didn't mind answering it, "yeah, I identify as gay. May I ask you the same question?"

Phil chuckled, "you may. I identify as pansexual." 

Dan couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, he was never certain on Phil's sexuality, nor did he really question it that much, but knowing now that he wasn't straight made Dan extremely happy for some reason, and he nodded and responded with "okay."

Phil looked at Dan a bit strangely but with the same love as always, just happy to see a smile on Dan's face. Dan just shook his head at himself, feeling his heart beat almost out of his chest and the smile on his face uncontrollable, he didn't know why he was so happy right now, but looking at the smile that was beginning to form on Phil's face, he knew exactly why, repressing the feelings as much as he could before laying back down. 

At this point it was about 4:30am and Dan finally felt as though he could sleep. Phil took both of their bowls out to the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher saying 'you're in too deep Phil, it's too early for feelings like this,' to himself before heading back upstairs.

When Phil entered his room, he found Dan just barely keeping his eyes open, smiling at Phil all dopey, it made Phil want to laugh, or take a photo, Dan had the dumbest smile on his face, his eyes barely open at this point, all wrapped up and cozy in a blanket, his curly hair a little curlier and a little messier than it normally is and it was one of the most endearing sights Phil had ever been met with. 

Phil slipped into bed next to Dan, facing Dan's back, just staring lovingly at the boy in front of him, wondering how somebody in this world could possibly be so perfect. Phil wasn't really that tired at this point, seeing Dan crying earlier had made him want to hold Dan forever, maybe help pick up the pieces of Dan's broken heart and carefully stitch them back together so his heart would never break again. Someone like Dan absolutely did not deserve to be crying alone at 3am, having nobody to talk to about his feelings. Phil knew that Dan deserved the absolute world and it was something that Phil didn't have but Phil knew just from the last 36 some odd hours that he would do anything he could to be able to bring the world to Dan, anything he's ever wanted, it's the least he could possibly do for someone like Dan. 

Phil's thoughts came to an abrupt end as he suddenly felt a warm body against his, Dan having rolled over and was now curling into Phil's chest, slipping one of his legs between Phil's own to entangle them. Dan couldn't see the smile on Phil's face and Phil couldn't see the smile on Dan's face, but maybe that was the beauty of it all. And with that, they both fell asleep, finally getting the good nights sleep they both deserved. 

There had been a few times during the night that the baby had woken up crying but Phil had said each time that he would handle it, and as hesitant as Dan was to let Phil do the work overnight, Phil always insisted and Dan was far too tired to even say anything mildly comprehensible in response so he would always lay back down and fall asleep. 

It was around 10:30 on Saturday morning when Phil woke up. He yawned and stretched, looking over and seeing Dan, his hair a curly mess and his shirt rolled up his chest, and Phil found it to be incredibly endearing. Phil stood up, careful not to move the bed too much as to not wake Dan up, he needed the sleep. Phil looked outside and saw it was a normal cloudy day in London, knowing the nice weather couldn't last forever. 

He picked up the baby carriage and walked downstairs, deciding today he was going to ask Dan on a date. He knew it was probably a bit soon but he had already been attracted to Dan before they had ever even spoken and it's never too early on to get to know somebody better, the worst that can happen is Dan can say no and Phil can make a half-assed excuse to not make things awkward between them for the final day of the project.

Right as Phil was about to start making a nice breakfast for him and Dan, he heard an awful noise from upstairs. He paused for a second and listened again, cringing when he recognized the sound as retching coming from his bathroom. He debated for a second whether or not he should go check on Dan and opted to wait until he didn't hear anything. 

About 5 minutes later, the house was silent and Phil decided it would be a good time to go check on Dan, having already put some soup in a pot to heat up for him, to sooth his throat. Phil headed upstairs, with the carriage, knocking on the door of the bathroom before opening it, a very pale and dizzy looking Dan sitting by the toilet, attempting to keep in the contents of his stomach. 

Phil walked over and sat down next to him, rubbing his back a bit to try and sooth him before asking, "Are you okay?"

Dan glared weakly at him with red cheeks and bloodshot eyes, in a state of suffering that Phil didn't want him to be in, "Yeah, fine"

Dan swallowed thickly and stopped talking for a second, trying to calm his stomach before opening his mouth again, "I love coughing up stomach acid at 10am, it's my favourite pass time."

Phil shook his head, smiling endearingly at the boy next to him, still rubbing his back.

"Do you think it's the flu? Maybe a little stomach bug?" Phil asked, feeling his forehead 

"I don't know what it is but it's making me feel like absolute shit," Dan said hoarsely, sniffling.

"You're a bit warm, and your cheeks are really hot," Phil said more to himself, "we should probably get you back to bed." 

Dan was going to make some kind of sarcastic or snarky remark back at him, but was too weak, wondering for a brief second whether it was the fact that he just vomited that was making his cheeks hot or the mortification he felt over the fact that he just got sick at Phil's house, before standing up on wobbly legs, flushing the toilet and going to the sink to wash his mouth out and clean his face. 

Phil eased Dan back into his room and into bed, putting some tissues and a bin next to him, just in case, before heading downstairs to get the soup. He poured some in a bowl, and got a sleeve of crackers. Just before he was about to take it upstairs, of course the baby would start crying, why wouldn't he? 

Phil put down the soup and crackers and picked up the baby, rocking him and cooing at him, picking up the bottle and began feeding him. He wondered for a second if he could manage carrying the baby, feeding him, and bringing Dan his soup and crackers all at the same time, but ultimately opted to not cheat death today. 

Feeding always took forever, about 10 minutes at a time, which wasn't that bad but Phil was a busy man and he didn't want Dan's soup to get cold. 

By the grace of god, just moments later, the fussing stopped and the baby went silent again, signalling he was sleeping. Phil put him back in his carriage and covered him over with the blanket before grabbing the soup and crackers once again, taking them to Dan. 

When he walked in, Dan was tucked in under a bunch of blankets, scrolling on his phone.

"Hey," Phil said as he entered, "made you some soup to help ease your throat."

 

Dan smiled weakly at him, "you're so sweet, thank you."

Phil put down the bowl on the bedside table, cursing as he realized he left the baby carriage downstairs, running down and grabbing it before coming back up.

They decided to sit in bed and watch movies all day and chat, just try to have a nice, calming day. As Phil put on a movie, he sat down next to Dan against the headboard, covering himself over and watching as Dan attempted to eat the soup, cursing as he realized it had not cooled off yet.

"Careful, it's hot," Phil said unhelpfully, looking over at him with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks Phil," Dan said hoarsely. 

About halfway through the movie, Phil realized that his days plans had been foiled at this point and could only pray that by tomorrow, Dan would be feeling better. He didn't want to finish the project together and then go back to pretending they were complete strangers in class. 

Phil spent the rest of that day practically attached to Dan at the hip, rubbing his back when he threw up, while still looking away so he himself didn't vomit, feeding Dan soup and giving him medicine so he could feel better as soon as possible. Phil felt quite selfish that he was mainly helping Dan feel better so he could ask him on a date tomorrow, he was just nervous that if he didn't do it tomorrow, it might never happen. 

By the time 8:00pm rolled around, Dan was fast asleep and snoring like a bear.

'Endearing,' Phil thought to himself sarcastically as he questioned whether or not he should attempt to smother Dan with a pillow, but opted against it and decided instead to go and lay on the couch. As much as he loved laying with Dan, the sound of snoring made him want to murder someone. 

Phil grabbed a spare blanket out of his linen closet - as Dan had stolen all of Phil's sheets and wrapped himself in a warm, cozy cocoon about 2 hours ago - and headed downstairs. He lazily stacked up some couch pillows and collapsed onto the sofa, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over himself.

Right as Phil was about to fall asleep, the baby started crying. Of course.

"Shit," Phil said as he realized he forgot entirely about the baby and went upstairs to get him. He grabbed the carriage quickly and headed out of the room, rolling his eyes as he realized the doll hadn't woken Dan.

Halfway down the stairs, Phil froze and realized that the baby hadn't woken up Dan and that he was no longer snoring, so he quickly went downstairs and changed the baby before heading upstairs again, as paranoia got the better of him, to check that Dan was still breathing and wasn't choked to death by his own mucus. 

Right as Phil was halfway up the stairs, Dan's snoring filled the house again and Phil was both relieved and annoyed. Relieved that the death of his new romantic interest was not going to be on his hands and annoyed that since Dan is alive, that means the snoring continues. 

Phil stopped and shook his head at himself, wondering why the hell he really thought Dan was dead in the first place.

'Oh anxiety, thou art a confusing and relentless bastard,' he thought to himself. 

Phil continued downstairs and plopped his body on the couch, keeping a hand hanging down the side so he could rock the baby carriage to keep the baby calm. 

A few hours later, Phil felt a sudden weight on his upper body, panicking for a second before opening his eyes and seeing Dan curled in a ball on top of him, sniffling and trying to catch his breath.

Phil kept silent, deciding to rub Dan's back and pull him in closer, not questioning him as to not upset Dan further, though he was extremely concerned. 

"He won't leave me alone," Dan whispered, sniffling again, "why does he hate me so much Phil?" 

"What do you mean?" Phil asked gently, running his fingers through Dan's hair

"My dad," Dan said, leaving Phil with more questions than answers. 

"Could you elaborate a bit more? Only if you want to," Phil said

Dan proceeded to tell Phil the entire story about his dad leaving and how it had an effect on his entire family. He told him about how depressed he had become after it, how many times he had caught his mother crying, trying to call my father and beg him to listen for just one minute, how desperately Dan tried to forget, tried to stop blaming himself through all the people that told him that this was all his fault, how his dad had outed him to the entire family after what happened before never hearing from him again, and how his dad now had his number and was harassing Dan and manipulating him.

Phil asked to see the texts and Dan embarrassingly held up his phone, seeing the screen completely smashed, the phone almost in bits at this point. 

"Dan what happened to your phone?" Phil asked, in shock 

"I smashed it, I didn't know what else to do anymore Phil, he's got too much control over me," 

"He has no control over you, Dan, you are an adult, you can take care of yourself, only you have control over yourself, you cannot let him take that from you. Dan you are an amazing person, you're intelligent, sweet, funny, you are amazing in every sense of the word, don't let his opinions on you change it. He will always be your parent, but he stopped being a Dad the moment he walked out of that fucking door and didn't look back. Now he's just another person with another shitty opinion that you can't let control you, as hard as it is," At this point, Phil was almost in tears himself, seeing Dan this upset and allowing an irrelevant figure to shape who Dan was and how he felt made Phil feel a mix of anger and extreme sadness. 

Dan was stuttering over his own words, unsure of what to say, his eyes wide and pupils blown, his face was red and puffy, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was an absolute disaster, and Phil was completely in love with him. 

"Dan," Phil started, a nervous hint to his voice 

Dan looked him in the eyes, silently urging him to continue speaking 

"Can I kiss you?" Phil's heart was beating out of his chest and he felt as if he could pass out at any moment, and he suddenly felt like this was not the time or place to ask Dan if he could kiss him, but neither one of them were good at conveying their feelings through words, and Phil wanted Dan to know how important he was. 

"Please," Dan whispered, so low Phil almost didn't hear him 

Phil nodded, sitting himself up a bit, holding Dan on his lap, as close to him as he possibly could. 

They both began to lean in, Phil's shaky vision focused on Dan's lips until Dan spoke up quickly.

"Oh god I'm nervous," Dan said, looking away and laughing nervously 

"It's okay, me too," Phil laughed softly along with him. 

They sat back and stared at each other with eyes full of adoration, neither one of them moving to lean in again yet. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time for this," Phil said, "I know I'm the one that asked but I'm just thinking there might be a better time and a better place," Phil could see Dan's heart breaking through the emotions showing in his eyes before Phil continued talking, "like possibly 5:00pm tomorrow at J&J's restaurant down the road?" 

Phil didn't really mean for it to come out as such a nervous question, but he couldn't help it

Dan's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly, "yeah I'd love that." 

Phil was completely overjoyed, and at this point, completely overtired, as he spoke about the plan, "how about tomorrow we go get you a new phone, we'll call your mum tomorrow morning and tell her your phone broke, we'll get you an all new number, we'll take down the old phone's number, everything, and then we can go for dinner."

Dan was completely happy with the plan, in disbelief that he would finally get to go on a date with a boy that he really liked. 

"Oh, and," Phil said, an embarrassed smile on his face, cheeks red, "I've been planning this now for a day and my mum already said she would watch Finn for us while we went out."

Dan shook his head, an endearing smile on his face as he tackled Phil down onto the couch, both of them laughing as Dan made himself a koala around Phil's body, resting his head on Phil's chest. 

'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending forever with him,' Phil thought as he kissed the top of Dan's head, lying back, just a few moments later, feeling Dan reach up and place a soft kiss on his neck, both of them looking and smiling at each other, falling peacefully asleep. 

The next morning, they woke up to the sounds of screaming, as usual, but this time both of them were unreasonably happy to deal with feeding the baby and to do everything they needed to do around the house before they left for the day. 

It was around 12:30pm and Dan was in the shower. Phil had taken the baby over to his mum's house, Dan saying he was too nervous to go over with him and meet her. Phil had understood and had ventured out on his own, leaving Dan in the house by himself. 

It was one of those days today. One of those days where Dan woke up excited in more ways than one, and while he had been nervous to meet Phil's mum and felt too awkward and uncomfortable to introduce himself yet, he also wanted to stay home so he could jerk off in the shower, and really, he could do that while Phil was home, but Dan was a whiner, and Phil would definitely be able to hear him. 

Dan wasted absolutely no time, Phil said he would return in about half an hour and he only had about 20 minutes left. He wrapped a hand around his hard cock, his breath catching in his throat as an immediate shiver took over his sensitive body. It had been way too long.

Dan let out a soft whine as he stroked himself, paying close attention to the tip of his cock and every spot that could have his knees collapsing from underneath him in just seconds. He was horny to the point of being overly sensitive and he absolutely loved it. 

"Phil," he whispered under his breath, his mind wandering to all the things he and Phil could do after their date tonight. Dan had never really imagined himself as someone submissive, but if Phil so much as breathed near his neck he'd probably lay on his back with his legs open and begin begging. Phil just brought out that side in him.

His hips began thrusting into his hand, cursing himself for being close already. He stroked faster and faster, using his free hand to reach underneath and stroke his balls, making him let out a loud whine and throw his head back against the wall.

"Fuck!" Dan just about screamed, a few tears escaping as he felt his high creeping up on him slowly. 

His breathing was quick labored and Dan was no longer certain if his hair was wet due to the fact that he was in the shower or if it was sweat. 

"Gonna cum," Dan whined to no one in particular, looking down at himself as he imagined Phil on his knees, staring up at Dan with both the most and least innocent eyes possible and his tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

Dan let out a long whine as his body trembled, his high washing over his body intensely, stroking himself as hard as he could to milk out his orgasm. 

Dan continued leaning against the wall of the shower for a good 10 minutes longer before hearing the front door opening and Phil yelling, "Honey! I'm home!" 

Dan couldn't help but roll his eyes and snort out a laugh at that, yelling back, "I'm in the shower!" 

Phil didn't reply, so Dan decided to finally use his legs, praying they didn't betray him and completely buckle beneath him and continued washing his hair and body before stepping out the shower, drying himself off. Just as he turned off the water, he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

"You've been in there since before I left, are you lonely yet? Do you want someone to join you? I will volunteer if a friend is needed." Phil said through the door 

Dan laughed in response, "I'm fine Phil, but thanks for the offer." 

"Anytime," and with that, Dan heard the footsteps slowly making their way further from the bathroom and out to, Dan presumed, the living room. Dan continued drying himself off, looking in the mirror before he decided he didn't totally look like a wet mop and made his way out to the living room with Phil. 

When he walked out, he definitely did not expect to see Phil sitting on the couch with a McDonalds bag next to him, munching on a breakfast sandwich. He motioned for Dan to come and sit down next to him

"Finally! Your food is gonna get cold! I didn't really know what you liked so I got a shit ton of things you can go through. If you don't like some of these things, well I'll eat pretty much anything so it won't go to waste," Phil looked up from the bag at Dan with a smile on his face and Dan couldn't help mimic the same loving smile, sitting down and beginning to look through the bag. 

"Jesus Christ Phil, how did you fit this all in one bag?" Dan asked, looking through everything. 

"Well, once McDonalds food gets cold, it gets mushy and gross feeling but you can automatically go from 3 bags to 1 because of it." 

Dan snorted, "a true problem solver." 

They sat and chatted while eating their somewhat cold breakfast, just enjoying each others company. The next time they looked at the clock it was 2pm and they decided it was time to head out to get Dan a new phone. They had called his mum first thing when they woke up that morning and told her he had dropped it and smashed it so she wouldn't get worried when Dan didn't answer her good morning text within 3 1/2 minutes. 

They headed out to the shop down the road and began looking at new phones, Phil reminding Dan of their dinner reservations for 5:00 so they couldn't dilly dally, but that remark went straight out the window when Phil caught sight of a displayed old flip phone that was plugged in and worked. 

"Oh my god Dan you've gotta see this shit! An ancient artifact!" Phil said pointing at the phone. 

Dan laughed and made his way over to where Phil was as they began dabbling with the phone, earning a glare from one of the workers. 

They decided eventually that they should act more like adults and they began properly looking around the shop. 

One of the workers came up to them and Dan shivered uncomfortably as he felt cold fingers rubbing down his arm and an uncomfortably close voice whisper in his ear. 

"Can I help you with anything today sir?" Dan tensed up and turned around, seeing the girl, Brittney they had seen at the store the other day smiling knowingly at him. Of course she worked here. Dan could never catch a break. 

Phil turned around from where he was looking and walked over to Dan, intertwining their fingers and rubbing his thumb along the back of Dan's hand comfortingly, "I think we're okay thanks." 

Phil's tone was slightly bitter but he tried to hold a sincere smile on his face. 

"Alright, come find me if you need any help," she said and turned around with a wink, walking away. 

"I can never catch a break," Dan shook his head, still holding tight onto Phil's hand. 

"I know babe, but it'll be alright," Phil said squeezing Dan's hand in reassurance as they continued looking around for a phone. After a while of looking, they decided to go with an iPhone 6s and got it all set up, texting Dan's mum with Dan's new number before heading out of the store. 

"What time is it now?" Dan asked, blushing as he realized Phil was still holding his hand.

Phil took his phone out of his pocket, opening it to check the time, "it is 4:00, we should probably head back home to get changed and then head to the restaurant yeah?"

Dan nodded in agreement and they walked back to Phil's house hand in hand. 

They arrived back at Phil's around 4:30, getting changed quickly. 

Dan didn't know why but he was extremely nervous. He was wearing a white button up shirt, one his mum had bought for him quite a long time ago that didn't quite fit him as well as he remembered due to the fact that he is now about 5 inches taller than when she bought it and that he has a bit of stomach pudge now. But Dan simply undid one of the almost choking buttons and tucked the bottom of the ill-fitting shirt into his black jeans. His hair was extra curly today but his hands were far too shaky for him to actually do anything about it. 

He decided he looked good enough and headed downstairs, his breath catching as he saw Phil standing in a light blue button down and black jeans. A simple look but it still took Dan's breath away. Phil smiled at Dan lovingly and reached his hand out for Dan to hold again. 

Dan took his hand again and they headed out the door, getting in Phil's car. Phil began driving, turning the radio on as background noise for their conversation. The restaurant was really just a 10 minute walk down the road but while they were getting ready it had began to rain, so they decided it would be better to drive. 

They arrived at the restaurant, Dan sticking extremely close to Phil's side as he felt intimidated by the large amount of people in the establishment. 

They were seated not too long after they arrived, immediately looking through their menus. Half of the things on the menu Dan either didn't like or had never tried before so he decided to stay safe and get some pasta instead of trying anything weird or new. 

Once they had both decided what they wanted, they put the menus down on the fairly big table and started chatting. Phil asked Dan what he had decided to order and Dan in returned asked Phil the same question

"I'm getting the chicken alfredo, mainly because I don't know how to pronounce half of the other things on the menu," Phil said chuckling 

"Me too," Dan said

They continued chatting until their waiter came along and took their orders. She seemed quite nice, maybe a bit too nice to Dan for Phil's liking but Phil didn't think much of it as Dan seemed to be oblivious to it 

The clattering of dishes, the loud chatting amongst families, the occasional screams of small children and the faint sounds of a song that neither of them could make out filled the atmosphere of the restaurant 

The two boys continued their chatting. They talked about family, their futures and eventually fell upon the topic of having children in the future.

A loud screech of an obviously displeased child made both boys wince slightly before looking over at the mum at the next table over who was frantically trying to calm the child.

"So, do you want kids in the future?" Phil laughed, speaking quietly

"Definitely. I love children. I've always loved the idea of adopting a child you know? I don't know why, I just really want to raise a child and watch them grow to become the person they want to be, but goddamn pregnancy sounds dramatic," Dan said

Phil stared at Dan lovingly while he spoke, Dan catching his stare and looking away, trailing off in the middle of his sentence

"I also want to have children in the future but pregnancy does sound a bit too dramatic for me as well," Phil said 

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you're a guy huh?" Dan laughed 

Phil shook his head in response and rolled his eyes, laughing, "shut up." 

"You know, speaking of children," Dan said as his eye caught sight of a piece of paper on the side of the table with some crayons.

On the paper was a colouring page of a fish. Dan asked Phil if Phil wanted to help him colour the photo.

"You're such a child," Phil said, picking up a crayon

The two began to colour, continuing their conversations about their futures

They completely lost track of time as before they knew it, the waitress was bringing out their meals and setting them down in front of them, warning them that it was hot. 

"Not the only thing here that's hot though," she mumbled under her breath, looking at Dan. Dan seemed not to hear her as he put away the crayons and colouring page but Phil definitely heard, choosing not to say anything as he didn't want to ruin this night for Dan. 

She walked away, flashing a sickeningly sweet smile at Phil before disappearing out of sight

Both boys ate in comfortable silence, still keeping a slow conversation flowing between them. 

It was really nice. They didn't need to keep a constant conversation going, they were just comfortable in each other's presence, enjoying the company. 

Before they knew it, they were done their meals and it was 8pm. The restaurant was close to empty now and they went up to the counter to pay the bill. 

As soon as the bill was paid, they walked out of the door hand in hand, Phil's grip tightening as he caught the waitress giving Dan a wink before they left.

"You alright?" Dan asked, looking up at him with big, soft brown eyes 

Phil sighed contentedly, looking back into Dan's innocent gaze with a smile, "yeah I'm perfectly fine." 

Dan smiled back and they both got into the car.

"You know," Dan said as he buckled his seatbelt, "you never did give me that kiss yet."

Phil was perplexed for a split second before remembering their conversation from the previous night

"Would you like that kiss now?" Phil asked

Dan inhaled sharply, his gaze suddenly nervous as the totality of the situation set in, but he nodded his head 

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do, we can wait until another time," Phil said

"Please kiss me," Dan said, voice just above a whisper

Phil smiled at him and nodded before leaning in and connecting their lips, his heart just about jumping out of his chest and he couldn't help the giggle that spilled from his lips as he was overwhelmed with happiness.

Dan smiled widely against his lips, Phil's contagious laughter making him giggle as well. 

After a few moments the kiss began to deepen, both of them breathing heavy and Dan let out a soft whimper as Phil bit down on his lip. Phil pulled away with red cheeks and lust filled eyes. 

"Back seat?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded immediately in response, taking off his seatbelt and making his way to the back, taking a moment to notice that it was completely dark and there were no more cars in the parking lot. 

Both of them hopped in the back seat, getting situated as their lips connected once again, Dan's fingers tangling themselves in the hair on the back of Phil's neck as he yanked on them. 

Phil let out a small whine at that and straddled Dan's hips, clumsily trying to undo his belt. 

"Can't be too long," Phil gasped as Dan emitted a whimper against his lips, "gotta pick up the baby from mums house."

Dan nodded, biting back a whine as Phil began kissing his neck and untucked the too-small shirt from Dan's pants, undoing the buttons on the shirt. 

"Phil please," Dan moaned, just above a whisper as he threw his head back, his hips bucking. His neck was incredibly sensitive, and Phil's soft lips and the breath hitting his neck put him into a state of pure bliss. 

Phil smirked against Dan's neck as he began to unbutton Dan's jeans, storing the information about Dan's neck being sensitive in the back of his brain for a later date

"Definitely can't go all the way," Phil panted as he began to grind down against Dan, "there's not enough room for how tall we both are. And we'll save that for another night."

Phil pulled back from Dan's neck, taking a minute to fully admire the boy in this state. Dan had a few small red marks on his neck that were quickly beginning to darken, his eyes were clouded with lust, his cheeks flushed and his hair was especially curly and messy from Phil pulling on it to allow better access to Dan's neck. His shirt was undone and slightly wrinkled, leaving an expanse of beautifully untouched skin for Phil's eyes and lips to admire. Phil adored every bit of his body. 

Phil pulled down Dan's jeans as far as they would go with Dan sitting up and began palming Dan through his boxers. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and let out a silent gasp, his mouth hanging wide open in pleasure. 

"Please kiss me," Dan said, lifting his head to look at Phil with love filled eyes. 

Phil quickly obliged, connecting their lips as he used his other hand to undo the button of his own jeans, pulling them down as far as he could while straddling Dan and taking his boxers with them. 

Dan disconnected their lips for a second to look down and admire Phil's cock. It was long and just as hard as Dan was right now. 

Phil pulled down Dan's boxers as well, biting his lip as he stared before bringing himself closer to Dan and using one hand to start rubbing their cocks against each other, jerking both of them off with one hand.

"Fuck," Dan gasped, leaning in and reconnecting their lips with an air of neediness, his hands coming back up around Phil's neck and pulling him impossibly closer.

Phil's other hand came up, pressing against the back window of the small vehicle to steady himself as he rocked his hips.

"So good," Dan whined against Phil's lips, bringing a hand out from behind Phil's neck to play with his own nipples.

Their tongues were tangled with each other, sweat dripping down their foreheads and Dan began squirming as he got close.

"Stop squirming," Phil demanded in a dominating voice. 

Dan either didn't hear or didn't care, because his hips kept bucking and his squirming got worse as time went on.

"I said, stop squirming," Phil growled as he reached out and quickly wrapped his hand around Dan's neck, pressing down slightly.

Dan's eyes went wide as he threw his head back, choking on a moan as he came suddenly, the warm spurts shooting up his chest, thankfully avoiding his shirt.

"So close," Phil grunted as the grip of his fingers eased and he let go of Dan's clock and his neck, continuing to jerk himself.

Dan bit his lip, watching the sight before looking up at Phil with a glint of evil in his eyes, "come on Phil, cum for me."

Phil's hips bucked into his own fingers, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Please Daddy," Dan whined softly into Phil's ear.

"Fuck," Phil groaned loudly, throwing his head back as he came all over his fingers, rubbing himself through his high.

Both boys sat there panting, admiring each other, the cum drying on them becoming more and more uncomfortable as the moments went on. 

Phil reached behind him and grabbed a packet of tissues he kept in his car in case of spills and wiped off his fingers and Dan's chest.

After he was wiped down, Dan buttoned up his pants and shirt again, and Phil did the same with his pants. 

Phil reached forward with gentle fingers and began to fix Dan's hair slightly for him. Dan's cheeks where still red and his eyes were still slightly glazed over, his lips red and swollen and Phil couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"You're so beautiful," Phil said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Dan's lips, Dan smiling back at him, glad his cheeks were already red so Phil couldn't see his blush. 

Both boys clambered out of the backseat and got back into the front of the car, fixing their wrinkled clothing before they began driving.

The rest of the night was spent picking up the baby from Phil's mums house, Dan finally meeting her and introducing himself. They ended up staying at Phil's mums house for a bit while she showed Dan embarrassing photos of Phil when he was a toddler and when he was a teen. Phil was not quite as amused as Dan was but couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face whenever Dan would laugh loudly and poke fun at Phil's old photos.

As they drove back to Phil's house that night, Dan continued poking fun at Phil until eventually tiring himself out and falling asleep with his head against the car window, and as Phil looked over at him when they pulled into the driveway, there was only one thing replaying in his mind: 'Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending forever with him.'

**Author's Note:**

> Putting a note here so it's easier for me to get to the bottom of the fic rather than scrolling through like 14,000 words✌


End file.
